


Fic Notes

by Blankedgaze



Category: Code Geass, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Blackmail, Bondage, Bukkake, Dick Growth, Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Collection of prompts and small ideas of mine. Things here will be between 750 and 1000 words.





	1. Requip Dog Futa (Fairy Tale: Erza)

Erza was in the process of reorganizing the pocket dimension for her Requip, moving out the damage one's so they can be repaired and adding in new ones. Erza had just gotten a strange new armor as well. It was just a headband with a pair of dog ears on it. She would never admit she bought them more so for the fact that they were cute rather than their fighting potential. While in here she figured she should try it out at least.

“Requip!” the redhead called out.

Her normal armor began to glow as it vanished and the top of her head joined in on the glow. As the glow faded starting with her head she now wore the dog headband. Erza felt a new tingle coming from her lower back. Looking over her shoulder she saw a cute little doggy tail had grown, but as the glow faded from the rest of her body Erza was greeted with an unexpected surprise. 

The lack of light revealed two things, one that the tail was connected to her body rather than some form of undergarments. The second being that the tail and headband was all there was to this armor. She was completely nude, the combat potential of this was even worse than she had thought. She pulled over one of the shields from her other armor to use it as a mirror to get a better look. Erza had to admit she did look pretty cute, her wagging tail agreeing with the thought. 

“Arf!” she barked with one of her hands held up like a paw.

She blushed with a bit of embarrassment before regaining her composure. This was armor she told herself so that meant it might have some kind of power. She didn't feel any more physical strength or agility, so maybe it was something magical. Erza focused her magic into the armor feeling something building till she could feel it peak at which point she release it. The built-up pressure knocked her on her soft ass. She was disappointing nothing happened no energy blast, a burst of speed, nothing not even heighten hearing or smell like a dog.

As she was about to get up a wave of heat fill her, but it wasn't one of fire but of arousal. Her pussy went crazy, she needs something to get her off. In just seconds her pussy was leaking down over her asshole. In a blur, Erza's hands have already gotten to work on playing with herself. While she was working on her pussy she feels her breasts start to shake before they started to grow. They were already impressive before but now they were easily at least three times their original size as they rested in her lap now. Worst was that their size forced her arms from their mission to get her off. The lust overload messed with her mind as instead of trying to figure out how to get back to normal she rather wants some way to get off.

As if to answer her wish the armor channeled some magic into her nether regions. The heat in her pussy moved to above it and started to grow. She couldn't see it but she could feel it, something was growing. The heat moved up till it hit the bottom of her massive tits before it began to push in between them. Erza watched as from the valley of tit flesh emerged a redpoint, various veins pulsing down from the head. Erza realizes that she has just grown a gigantic dog dick and now she was also titty fucking herself. The feeling of her own dick being nestled between her tit mountains drove her mad. Being on both ends, the fucker and fuckee, was a whole host of new sensations for the mage. She had moved her hands to under her thighs and were pumping her dick in and out of her tit valley. Erza can feel a pressure growing in her new canine dick, as under her breasts her knot grew in. She can feel that she is getting close but she just can't reach the tipping point she needs just one more push. Looking at the head of her dick, the pre that had built up at the tip of her dick looked so good to her. The dick twitched before growing a bit closer to her face as if baiting her, a bait she would easily take as she gives the head a nice slow lick gathering some of her pre. It tasted wonderful to her almost as good as sweets.

She took the cock head in her mouth and began to suck herself off while she still pumped her dick up in between her tits and into her mouth. This is what she needs as moments later she erupted sending a torrent of cum into her mouth. Erza savored the taste as she swallowed load after a load of her seed. She fell back on the floor panting some strains of cum leaked from the sides of her mouth. Her dog dick was still hard and resting between her tits. Licking her lips she moved her hips getting it right back in her mouth. 

Hours later at the Fairy Tail Guild, sitting in the main hall Lucy said, “Natsu, you know we haven't seen Erza at all today.” Natsu said nothing as he continued to eat.


	2. Drinking under the Moonlight (One Piece: Nami, Carrot, Wanda, +3 Minks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami, Carrot, Wanda and three other minks have a nice little party together. Nami wakes up the next morning to flashes of a crazy night.

If there was one thing Nami enjoyed half as much as Berries, it was partying. Granted she wouldn't be sticking chopsticks in her face like much of her crew when they celebrated. Her ideal parting was nice and relaxed friends and some drinks and these Minks knew how to party. So much in fact that they had to move to continue their own little festivities after the others had passed out.

The night sky was an excellent backdrop to the small group. Nami, Wanda, Carrot and three of their friends. They had wandered into the forest, finding a nice clearing. After somehow getting a fire going without setting themselves on fire was an impressive feat with how drunk they were at that point. That was who knows how long ago for the group. 

The sun had set a long time ago as the stars began to fill the clear night sky. In her drunken state, Nami could see the moon poking in over the treetops. As she took in the pretty glow she looked to her drinking buddies. “Hic! You know girls this has been a great time just drink.., hic, drinking with you.” her words slurred as she looked at the five Minks.

They were all staring at the moon, not moving, If she was sober she would have questioned their sudden and strange reactions. “Girls?” the orange-haired woman asked again. Suddenly the five Minks started to glow. Carrot's fur began to turn as white as snow. Wanda's tail grew out fluffier than it had just been. The loin's claws grew out, while the tiger's tail swung in the air like mad, as the monkey's fur grew spikier.

Nami just drunkenly watched as the five turned to the navigator. It appears that along with the changes they had to their bodies bulges had formed in Wanda's and the lion's pants. While the other three had something tenting their skirts. There was a group growl then they pounced.

Nami woke the next morning on the floor of the clearing, a strange taste in her mouth, a dull beating in her head, and ripped clothes. Looking around her drinking buddies were sprawled out sleeping, bottles of beer all around them.

Nami closed her eyes as her head pounded and a flash of the events that happened last night. She had mental glimpses of the five on her. The lion and the tiger were the slowest, having to settle for her hands. They grabbed them and Nami vaguely remember running feeling their barbs rubbing against her palms. The monkey had jumped on her chest before grabbing her breasts and putting her cock right between them.

The next blurry memory that came to her was warm cum landing on her chest and on her arms. Nami took a moment to look at the dried cum on her confirming the vision. Another thump from her hangover made her instinctively close her eyes again, letting more snippets of the night return. 

While the three worked up top Wanda and Carrot had taken to her lower parts. Wanda laid claim to her rear. Nami had a dull tingle come from her butt as she recalled the dog woman's knot hammering at her puckered rear hole spreading it till. Another painful pounding shot through her head breaking her train of thought. 

When it passed Nami was greeted with the memory of Carrot looking down at her as her cock spread Nami around her dick. Carrot may have been in a moon induced rut but she was still kind enough to kiss her. Nami ran her delicate fingers over her lips at the memory.

“Mhmm...” Nami turned to see the other's starting to wake. In a flash, Nami ran to the nearby river. She tried her best to clean herself up. The cold water shocking her systems quicken her mind to a fully awake state. As she started to clean her hair another memory flashed in her mind. She was on her knees the five minks stroking their cocks all aimed at her. The five let out moans before the memory was spattered in a wave of white. Nami hoped that the other girls would be too drunk to remember any of this. Granted the dull beating in the other parts of her body would make sure she wouldn't.


	3. One of two Secrets (Code Geass: Milly and Kallen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly finds out something about Kallen and when she confronts her about it she offers a proposition for her silence.

Kallen made her way down the hallway, other students rushing past her in the opposite direction. Classes had just ended for the day but before her last class ended her teacher got a message saying she needed to report to the student council room after class. When she got to the room she found a note on the door.

“Kallen I had to do something first just wait in the room for me to get back. Love Milly.” Kallen just let out a groan as she finished the letter. “Milly I have my own things to do. You're lucky I have to keep this cover,” she said to herself as she took a seat in the room.

Two hours had passed by the time Kallen heard the door open. The school had greatly quieted down with most of the student body being gone for the evening. 

“Sorry, Kallen I got tied up in some stuff. Forgive me?” Milly batted her puppy dog eyes. Kallen just responded with a shake of tired her head. 

“So what was it that you needed to talk to me about.”

Milly just sauntered to her desk before taking a seat. Kallen watched as the class president pulled out a yellow folder and just slid it over the desk to her. “The reason is in this folder. You can look if you want.”

Mostly being used to Milly's games at this point as she looked at the info in the folder. Kallen found nothing of note in it leaving her confused. “Okay so what about any of this is important. It all seemed like normal information.”

“You didn't need to read much into it. The interesting thing is near the top.” the blonde continued to tease. Kallen rolled her eyes as she looked harder. Name, age, all of it was normal stuff till she saw it. Her eyes went wide, something that Milly took note of. 

“How did you find out?” Kallen said not even looking up at the student council president. 

“That's for me to know. But it was quite interesting learning that you're part Japanese.” Milly said as she pulled the folder from Kallen's hands. “I feel that the school may need to know this piece of information.”

“What do you want?” Kallen asked knowing she was in a tight spot as Milly walked around her.

“What do I want eh? Well...” Kallen jumped as she a hand on her ass as it flipped the back of her skirt up. 

“You know you aren't the only one with a secret. It's just mine is less of trouble if found out when compared to yours, Kallen.” Milly moved in closer to Kallen causing the redhead to feel something replace the hand on her ass.  
“You know being around all you cuties is tough.” Milly whispered in Kallen's ear “Shirley in her swim uniform, Nina being so shy and adorable, and you. Something just seemed so mysterious about you. Like you were hiding something. Well, I know that secret now.” There were flames in Kallen's eyes as she listened to Milly talk. Part of her hated that her half Japanese side was exposed but considering it was the least likely secret of hers to get her in trouble. This was something she just had to deal with.

“So here's my proposition. You help me with my problem and I'll keep your problem between us. Deal?” Milly offered knowing that this was mostly as a token gesture. Kallen could feel the grin on the blonde's face but all she could do was a nod in agreement.

“Good.” Milly pushed Kallen forwards leaving her bent over the large desk. Her pink panty covered ass exposed. Kallen heard a popping sound as Milly moved her panties to the side. Kallen flinched as two slick fingers prodded at her puckered hole. 

“I'll leave your pussy untouched but this ass is all mine.” The wet fingers rubbed all around the ring of Kallen's asshole. Once she felt with was ready the fingers slid back out, Kallen shuddered as the head of the blackmailer's dick poked her asshole. She readied herself as the dick slowly entered her rear. The slap of flesh on flesh rang out as Milly bottomed out in Kallen's rear. 

“Oh, your tight back here just as I had hoped.” Milly started fucking the redhead harder. The desk quaked with every thrust, the pin cup fell over sending them falling to the floor. 

Kallen grit her teeth as she felt every inch of the at least 9-inch dick pumping in and out of her. Milly's grip on her hips made it so that she wasn't going anywhere. Milly savored how she was ruining Kallen's ass. Her own pussy dipped with joy as Kallen's ass sucked her dick back in. Kallen took the fucking till Milly pulled her back, she let out a silent scream as hot cum filled her.

Milly was left a panting mess as she stepped back her dick sliding free. She enjoyed the sight of her cum starting to dribble from the spread hole.

“That was so nice Kallen. I'll call you when I need some relief.” The blonde said as she fixed her skirt before leaving the room. As she walked down the hall she heard a beep come from her phone. Checking it a devious grin crept across her face. She took in the picture of Nina laying on a bed with ribbons covering her naughty bits with a caption. “Is this okay Mistress?”

Milly sent her a reply. Milly was gonna miss all this when she graduated.


	4. Repossessed for Production (Overwatch: Orisa, Mei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a suspicious update, Orisa gets a new program to run and Mei is the lucky recipient.

“Ramolok Repair Station?” Orisa asked herself as she looked over the docking station. With all the fighting she had to do with her teammates the omnic had to be repaired constantly. Unfortunately, her previous mobile repair station had started to break down from all the repairing. She was a tank after all so some dings here and there were to be expected. 

Her old supplier had recently closed when the owner felt that they had worked long enough and retired, so the Omnic hope this new brand would be up to snuff. After setting it up she loaded up her new update and plugged herself in. Orisa went into rest mode while her files were being updated. 

“Downloading Reproduction System and Processes....27%. Time remaining 32 minutes.” Flashed on the station's monitor.

While she slept the Omnic was unaware that her new station had added to new additional functions to the update and was slowly changing her body. With new the calibrations to her abilities, her body started to develop in ways not meant for battles. Between her rear legs, a new whole started to open, one with a rather specific purpose. This new opening dampened itself while the robot was applying other “updates.” A chamber formed in her core connecting to her new wet entrance. New pleasure sensors were created and calibrated. 

“Downloading Reproduction System and Processes....52%. Time remaining 11 minutes. ” Another message appeared.

Under her chest plate, two new orbs began to grow while readying themselves to began producing synthetic milk. New maternal scripts were planted into her data banks ready for when needed. On her new breasts, new soft fake nipples were created so any newborns could nurse from her. The light green tips finish growing in as the sleeping girl's body started to create a test batch.

“Downloading Reproduction System and Processes....100%. Time remaining 54 seconds. Orisa start-up system beginning.” A final message appeared.

Orisa rose from her slumber expect her normally yellow eyes now glowed pink. Looking through the changelog she found nothing out of place. The reprogramming having done well in making sure that she would think nothing of any strange changes. The omnic finished her scan and started to make her way through the base, a new purpose in mind. She soon found her first target in the ice specialist Mei. 

“Hiya Orisa. What are you up to today.” he kind girl questioned.

“Hello Mei. I'm in the middle of doing something and you will work just fine. I see you are in need of some relief.” Orisa said as she scanned Mei crouch area before reaching out and placing a hand there.  
“Orisa! What are you...OH!” Mei cut herself off as Orisa's hand started to vibrate. Mei had hidden her secret from the other members, save for Mercy and D.va well. But somehow Orisa now knew and she was getting her dick stirring. Mei had her arms tight around Orisa's arm as she was turned to putty thanks to Orisa. Orisa soon stopped when her scanner saw that Mei was ready. Removing her hand, the omnic saw Mei's dick tenting her blue pajama pants. The unprepared girl legs gave out letting her fall onto her soft rear before Orisa.

Mei watched as Orisa turned around presenting her big robotic rear to the still panting girl. “Mei you may use me for relief.” Orisa offered. Mei was great with the sight of a nearly realistic looking pussy nestled in between the robot girl's legs. The hole even dripped with arousal as she looked at it.

Mei was quick to get to her legs. In her mind, she questioned herself on if she should be doing this. But the hole was so inviting as she had already pulled her dick out of her pajama pants. Orisa was right while she very much enjoyed helping others as a part of Overwatch. The fact that many of her teammates wore such tight-fitting clothes got her so hot and bothered during work. She'd often had to run to her room after a match and rub a few out, thanks to all the use of ice, cold showers were pointless.

Mei rubbed her dick around Orisa's entrance covering her dick in the robo girl's wetness before she plunged her dick in. “Oh, my word Orisa you feel fantastic inside.” Mei moaned as she started fucking the changed omnic. Orisa's program decided it was a good time to add to the situation she turned on the vibration function in her fake cunt driving Mei wild. Her eyes shot wide as she felt the vibrations travel from her dick to her spine. “ORISA SO GOOOOOOD!” As she rocked her hips back and forth faster and faster Mei's own large breasts bounced in her t-shirt. 

Orisa kept in time with as the poor over-stimulated girl was lost in her own world fucking her. Mei held on for as long as she could but Orisa's decided to turn up the vibrating on the girl. Mei came hard as she gripped the large robot rear. Her cum filling the repurposed girl as another program started up.

Mei eventually pulled out of Orisa have emptied every ounce of cum she had in her, a small string of cum still hung from the tip of her dick connecting to the Orisa's used pussy. Mei sat on the floor trying to catch her breath“Thank you Mei your mini Orisa will be ready in five months.” Orisa told Mei in a joyous tone.

“Wait what?!” Mei asked.


	5. Another Path to the World (Original Work: Human girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young witch tries to summon a demon to help her earn more about the dark arts. The demon agrees but the witches summoning was still that of a novice and failed to fully bing her into the mortal realm. The demon has an idea on how to fix that.

The room was nearly pitched back the only light coming from the few candles that surrounded the demonic circle that was etched into the wooden floor. In this secluded cabin, a dark ritual was underway. 

Melody had sought power and soon she will have it. The witch had everything ready the symbols were painted as they were shown in the tome on both her body and before her. The magic that was in this realm was nothing when compared to that of the demons.

Readying herself she begins to chant. The air grows cold and still as each word one the inhuman language flowed out of her mouth. The circle began to let out some smoke it quickly covered the floor of the cabin. As the final word left a wall of demonic flame erupted from the runes. Melody was nearly knocked off her feet. Regaining her composure she sees a figure emerge from the flames.

Melody found herself face to face with a purple-skinned demon. Her long hair covered one of her eyes while the other looked at her as it glows an azure blue color. Her body would put tavern wenches to shame. The demon’s breasts were huge when Melody compared to hers. Above her ass, her tail waved back and forth as she took in the room of the one that summoned her. The strangest thing was that the demon's body was ethereal.

“So mortal with would seem you have some skill, but not enough to fully bring me to your realm.” She stated. “So what is it that you wish?” she followed up with.  
“Power, I want what humans cannot teach me,” Melody told the demon with nothing but confidence.

Looking at the mortal a smirk grew on the demon’s face. “Well, I can’t teach you much in this form. The portal will not stay open long enough.” Explained the demon.

“There must be a way. I’ve come so close, I can’t fail now.” Melody argued.

“So be it.” The demon said before her ethereal body flew at the unprepared witch. As the demon entered her Melody was knocked out as the flames from the demonic fire died out leaving the room completely quiet.

Melody came to some time later. Looking around the demon appeared to be gone Melody thought to herself. 

“Not really mortal.” Melody jumped at the sudden voice. 

“Demon? Where are you?” asked Melody into the quiet cabin. 

“Calm yourself, mortal, I'm inside you.” answered the demon. 

“This was your plan to teach me. This is the kind of power I wish to have.” gushed the young witch. Her dream is coming true with the help of this demon.

Melody's excitement was cut short as she was hit with a sudden burst of heat that shot through her body. She dropped to her knees panting, she could feel her pussy getting wetter at a rapidly. “What is ha-happening?” questioned the girl.

“Just making a way for me to enter your realm completely, girl. Hehehe.” laughed the demon inside the girl's head.

As the demon talked Melody feel on her back her legs spreading wide open as her hips thrust into the air. The witch feels something start to try and force its way out from between her legs. Her clit was growing and at her peck, it grew to form a cock that could reach the underside of her breasts. She fires off rows and rows of cum some of it landed on her body. 

Trying to catch her breath Melody looked down at her lower body the sight of her new cock sent a chill up her spine. “How does making me grow a dick help?” questioned Melody. The demon only answered it a laugh as the heat returned to Melody's dick. 

Her hand went to jerk off her hard member. While she did this it grew longer. All her work to get off was working against her. The first orgasm came easy but this one was not. 

“I'd rather you not waste anymore. Let's get on with finishing the ritual.” The demon told Melody. Her hand seems to gain a mind of its own as it moved to her dick. To the girl's shock, the hand began to bend the head of her cock towards her pussy. Till with a single push, her dick was filling her own pussy. If she was in the right frame of mind she would have noticed that there was no pain that one would expect of such an action. As her hand pumped her dick into herself her hips would slam against them pumps. 

Melody's mind as a blurred mess of pleasure. Her hand was a blur as she was no longer sure if she was moving it on her own or not anymore. Melody's breasts were beginning to grow as droplets of milk began to drip from her nipples. 

“I'm going to need plenty of food when I get out.” joked the demon. Humping her hips with reckless abandon against her dick the words fell on Melody's deaf ears. With a final thrust the runes on her body glowed the same azure blue as the demon's eyes, Melody came filling herself to the brim with her seed. Her exhausted body flops down on the floor, her energy spent as her corrupted seed searches for its destination.

“Lucky for you demon babies grow quick. We'll begin your training when I get out. See you in a bit “Mom”.” the final laughter of the demon faded as Melody rested on the floor.


	6. Making Amends (Monster Musume: Smith, Lala, Rachnara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smith didn't get off that easy for messing up Rachnara homestay placement but the two came to an agreement. On that Lala found out about and gets to join in too.

“Okay see you two later.” Rachnara waved as Miia and Mero left for a day of shopping. That left the house to the arachnid woman. Papi and Suu went to play with Kii in the forest while Honey was off helping Centorea with her jousting practice. That left the house all to herself. After seeing them off the arachnid made her way back to the house's attic. Her legs filling the quiet house with clacks as she moved. 

Once she got to the second floor she pulled down the ladder. The sounds of muffled moans filled the area near the opening to the attic. Climbing up to her room she smiled as she saw her “guests”. Bound with her strong silk was both Agent Smith and the Dullahan Lala, one of them was planned the other being a happy accident.

After meeting Honey and having Smith transfer her homestay registration to him, Rachnera seeing how troubled the agent was with the idea that if she made the whole incident public was just too good for her to pass up. So they had a little conversation that night. Smith would be a good toy for a month and Rachnera would keep mum about it all. That was two and a half weeks ago. And true to her word Smith showed up when she called.

Hanging next to the Interspecies agent was one of the newer residents of the house. Lala had wandered into someplace she shouldn't have. One day she came up to her room to ask the arachnid housemate something when she caught Rachnera in the act. Smith's in just her black bra and panties, arms tied above her head and a purple ball gag in her mouth. Smith's face was bright red as she drooled around the gag. Lana wasn't if it was due to embarrassment at being seen like this or had she come to enjoy this treatment. Rachnera was a blur as she restrained the shocked dullahan right next to Smith. Lala's mouth opened ready to voice a complaint but that proved to be ultimately the wrong action. The taste of plastic soon met Lala's tongue as the experienced dominatrix fitted the blue-skinned woman with her own gag.

That was a week ago and Rachnera was surprised at how fast her blue friend took to her new position. The fact that she could place the girl's head on the table and watch her face twist and turn in perverse agony was so much fun. The whole time she played with Lala, Smith kept playing with the spider's milky white breasts. When she got really in the mood she spread her front legs and have the two taste her huge mast of spider girl meat. 

The two lend end, Rachnera rested her clawed hands on the back of her the two heads. “You two make fine toys, mmm.” a moan escaped her lips mid-sentence as she felt them alternate running their warm tongues up and down her cock. Both of them taking a bit of pre back with them as the girl in question slides back down the cock.

With a flick of her hand, a strand of web was suddenly wrapped around her finger. She gave it a little tug and Smith quickly and to her shock rose up into the air. Before she could get her barrings she was spun around and lowered back down onto Rachnera's dick. Rachnera continued to pull on the web making the drooling agent bounce on her cock. 

Another smile spread across her face as she felt Lala lick around where she and Smith were connected. Each flick taking with it a mix of her cock and Smith's wet pussy. 

“That's a good girl Lala. Enjoy your treat as after I'm done with our nice agent hear your pussy is next up. Rachnera saw the woman shake with what she could guess was excitement. The arachnid dom was delighted to feel Smith's pussy clamp down harder. That's cute, Smith didn't want to share her ride. Rachnera was going to have to teach her that sharing is caring. Well, she still had a week on their deal, plenty of time for someone with her “skills” to give her that lesson. 

Letting go of the web Smith dropped down on the spider's cock. A scream of sexual bliss rang out as Rachnera came in her. The spider felt the woman's pussy convulse, as she came, trying to milk more cum from the cock. Lala not wanting to miss her chance licked up the cum as it seeped out from between the lips of where the spider and agent's pussy met.

Rachnera enjoyed her toys even if one of them would be leaving soon. Either way, she'd still have another to play with afterward. Maybe down the line, her other one may decide to wander back.


	7. Night Trials ( Monster Musume: Futa Rachnera,  Ren Kunanzuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren picked the wrong night to show up and try to prove that her family is finally ready to take Rachnrea back in.

Ren knew that it was rather late but she was sure with all her training that she could prove to Kimihito that her family was ready to take Rachnera back. She hurried down the night streets the full moon keeping everything well lit. She rounded the corner seeing her destination before her. 

As she got to the front door she sworn she heard what sounded like an earthquake going on in the house. Things shattering, the thuds of furniture falling banged on on the other side of the door. 

Just as she was about to push the doorbell her arms were quickly pulled to her sides and she was hoisted up into the air towards the attic window. “EEP!” she screamed as she flew up. Her noise was being drowned out by the commotion from in the house. The sudden force had knocked her the brunette for a loop stunning her.

“Oh my, well this is a face I did not expect to see.” Rachnera said as she looked over her catch. Ren slowly came back to reality as she scanned the mostly dark room. The only real light source being the moon shining in through the window. She started to panic as when she tried to move she found her arms bound above her head. She grew a bit more relieved when she saw Rachnera descend from the dark ceiling. 

“Rachnera! I've come to prove that...” she excitedly said before the arachnid cut her off with a finger to her lips. The spider walked round the trapped girl, her eight legs clicking on the wooden floor. Ren stayed silent as she waited for Rachnera's next move. A small scream escaped from the brunette's mouth as Rachnera's two smaller front legs gripped her legs. Her focus quickly changed as she felt something start to slide up along her panty-covered rear lifting her skirt.

Ren could hear the spider panting as she could feel whatever was rubbing her butt quicken it's pace. Ren was unsure what to do, should she struggle and try and free herself, stay and wait for whatever was going. Her train of thought was brought to an end when she heard a groan come from behind her and suddenly something hot landed on the back of her neck. The warm liquid left a trail as it slid down her back under her clothes.

It wasn't over as Rachnera's legs loosen their grip on the girl's hips just enough so that she could move her dick for more fun. Ren looked down as Rachnera's dick slipped between her thighs. The moonlight made the little bead of cum that stayed from the previous fun. Once in position Rachnera started trusting between the girl's legs. Ren found herself in a strange position, much to her surprise she could feel herself getting wetter. A wet spot started to form in them and the girl was sure it wasn't the cum from Rachnera's dick that made the damp spot. Her body soon was slowly pulling her legs closer in so the spider could enjoy her thighs more. 

Rachnera let out a moan, on that drowned out the young girl's own. Another load of warm cum rushed out of the arachnid's dick as she pulled free of the girl's legs. While much flew off into the darkness as she pulled back Ren kept her grip hard, ringing out cum left in the dick out. Ren shivered as she felt blobs of warm jizz collect where the dick was before agonizingly slithering down her legs, warm and inviting.

The full moon's effects made sure that Rachnera was still ready to go. And the spider had one target on her mind. Slacking some of the web she used to bind Ren, the girl fell forwards. She let out a small startled screech thinking she was about to hit the floor before she came to a stop, bent over at the waist. Her blue-striped panties on full view for the spider. 

“Such a naughty girl you are Ren. You're practically see-thru back here.” teased Rachnera as she pulled the panties tight against her captive's nether' regions. Her pussy forming a good outline in the taut panties making them wetter, as Ren fought back a moan. Rachnera moved the soaked underwear to the side letting her get a good look at the horny girl's waiting pussy.

Rachnera was hard and ready to go as she grabbed hold of Ren again with her front legs and in one motion forced 8 inches of spider girl dick into the girl. Ren let out a load surprised scream, unfortunately, all the commotion coming from downstairs covered any noise she made. Rachnera savored the grip Ren's pussy took to her dick before she started to pound the girl with vigor. 

Ren was just a toy for the spider to use to get off with. Rachnera reached up to grab her toy's small tits as they bounced in time with the pounding she took. The girl's screams had long ago shifted into sultry moans. Minutes go by as the fucking continued into the night till Rachnera finally came once more. Ren eyes rolled back into her head as she came again. The poor girl having been turned into a drooling mess after being subjected to numerous orgasms with no rest. 

Rachnera had finally finished as she pulled then drooling mess that was Ren Kunanzuki. Rachnera was going to have a run conversation once the sun comes up and has to explain what happened last night to Ren.


End file.
